The present invention relates to a method for recording stereoscopic images and a device for the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and device for recording stereoscopic images that allows the inexpensive and simple recording of stereoscopic animation by using one camera.
Electronic animation games that use electronic displays such as video games and personal computer games have become popular. Animation of this type uses color in the images to provide a three-dimensional effect, similar to the effect of viewing television images. However, no processing is done to the images to provide a true three-dimensional effect, where images of animals or objects would appear to actually project out the screen.
Many types of these games have been created, including ones that allow the user to change the contents of the game itself. This has created a demand for stereoscopic images. For example, if a rocket is fired, the rocket should appear to fly from the display screen toward the viewer.
Conventionally, there has been something called stereoscopic photography. These photographs are taken with two cameras arranged side by side and the two images are superimposed during exposure. When the resulting photograph is viewed from two different angles, there is a sense of depth.
Using this principle, it is possible to use two cameras to obtain images that would be seen by the left and right eyes. The images would then be displayed on a single screen. However, in electronic animation, unlike static images, there are restrictions based on the display screen and the fact that the images change over time.
One currently known method involves using a video format where the screen is divided in half vertically and an image is given one half of the screen area. When the image is to be displayed, the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye are displayed in sequence over fixed intervals. A goggle having liquid crystal shutters is synchronized with the switching of the images so that the left and right images are kept distinct. The after-image on the retina of the viewer provides a three-dimensional effect.
This system requires the use of shutters, however, so that the flickering of the screen tends to result in eye fatigue. Also, since both eyes are viewing the same screen, the resolution is decreased. Furthermore, it is not possible to capture stereoscopic images with a single camera.